Of Tears and Forgiveness
by speedreader1999
Summary: Within seconds he was out of the bed and wrapping her in his arms, murmuring, "I'm sorry Wise Girl, I'm so sorry." Annabeth buried her face in his chest, and he placed his chin on top of her wet curls. "I'm sorry too," she whispered. *One-shot*


_Hi everyone! This is just a little piece that randomly popped into my head. Apparently I have Percy and Annabeth on the brain. Has anyone else seen_ **Sea of** **Monsters**_? I did! Personally I thought it was weird they didn't include an explanation for turning Annabeth's hair blond (even though I know it's like that in the books, the first movie had her with brown hair) but I still enjoyed it! To all you people who haven't seen it: I give it three out of five stars. _Hope_ you enjoy _**Of Tears and Forgiveness**!

* * *

The door slammed with a booming crash and heavy footsteps rush down the hallway. Two people appeared; a green eyed, black haired boy of twenty one, and a gray eyed, blonde girl of a similar age.

As soon as they reached the living room the blonde spun around and poked her partner hard in the chest with her index finger. "How could you Percy?" she yelled, her blond curls falling out of her loose ponytail as she shook her head. "How could you?"

The boy put both hands on the blonde's shoulders and pushed her away – not gently – before saying his fair share of angry words. "He was flirting with you, Annabeth! What was I supposed to do?"

Annabeth just shook her head, her gray eyes darker than usual. "He wasn't flirting with me! We were just talking in line while I was waiting for _you_!"

"He _was _flirting with you!" Percy scowled. "If you couldn't see that, then you're blind!"

She let out a low hiss. "Even if he was, you didn't have to push him in the pond!"

His eyes narrowed. "That idiot deserved it!"

Annabeth looked furious. "Well so what if he was flirting with me? It's not like _you_ pay any attention to me anymore!"

"Then why don't you go out with him instead! I have a _job, _Annabeth. We have to pay the bills."

"So do I," she shot back, "but you don't see me ignoring every single thing you say and attacking every girl who comes up and flirts with you!"

They both stood, glaring at each other, chests heaving with anger. Green eyes tore into gray when suddenly, Annabeth whirled around and nearly ran into the bedroom.

Some anger in Percy's eyes was replaced with confusion, but even that disappeared when he heard drawers being slammed. A few moments later his girlfriend appeared, holding a small, blue suitcase.

The boy looked incredulous. "You can't just leave!"

"Watch me," she hissed, before whipping past him and slamming the door on the way out.

* * *

Percy tossed and turned in his bed – their bed – sheets getting twisted into knots. The comforter had long been tossed off, it being too hot to sleep in; though maybe that was just him.

His mind was filled with images of Annabeth storming out, and suddenly he felt a sense of dread. _What if she left…forever? _

But the click of the door caused him to shoot up, eyes trying to focus on the darkness in front of him. It took him a few minutes, but he finally realized that his girlfriend was standing in the door of the bedroom – soaking wet.

Within seconds he was out of the bed and wrapping her in his arms, murmuring, "I'm sorry Wise Girl, I'm so sorry."

Annabeth buried her face in his chest, and he placed his chin on top of her wet curls. "I'm sorry too," she whispered.

They stood there for a bit, wrapped in each other's arms, Percy placing gentle kisses to the crown of her hair. Then, he gently put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her gently away, before brings his hands up and wiping the tear stains off her cheeks. "Where did you go?" he asked.

Annabeth placed her hands on his chest, her gray eyes surprisingly timid. "Rachel's," she said quietly. "It was raining hard outside and when I couldn't sleep I decided to come back…to see if you could forgive me."

"Always," he whispered, before pressing a quick kiss to her lips. "Now, why don't you go take a shower? I'll be right here."

She nodded before slipping reluctantly away, heading into the bathroom and sliding the door shut. Percy reached in the dresser drawers and pulled out a clean pair of sweatpants and a white tee shirt for himself to replace how wet his had become when Annabeth hugged him. He quickly changed and hopped in the bed, waiting for Annabeth to finish.

He must have fallen asleep, because when he woke up she was curled in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder and his arm low around her waist. He began drawing small circles on her hip bone with his thumb, causing his girlfriend to snuggle closer to him and rub her nose against the crook of his neck.

"Annie?" he whispered. "Are you awake?"

"Don't call me Annie," was her teasing response. "But yeah. How'd you sleep?"

He reached up his free hand and ran it through his dark hair before settling it behind his head. "Decent. You?"

When she didn't respond, he turned his head to face her, only to be surprised when he saw tears running down her cheeks. His eyes widened and he rolled to face her, reached his hands up and wiped the tears of her cheeks. "What's wrong?"

"I…" she started, but faltered. "I love you."

He was still, his heart pounding. They had lived together every since Gaea had been defeated, and have been going out far longer than that, but he didn't think that those words had ever passed her lips. He had said it before and she had just brushed it off, as if she was nervous.

But a smile broke onto his face and he brought her closer and kissed her. "I love you too, Wise Girl. I always will."

* * *

_The End. Okay then._

_That is all, моих читателей. Enjoy the rest of your day - or night - wherever the hell you people read your stories from._


End file.
